villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Carver
The Carver, or Hash'bor'kanibal, '''is said to be the evil of existence. Revealed in Cedric's logs as the '''God of the Godless, the Carver is said to exist under any and all caste known in existence, because of this, he exists as the fifth Arknangel, Lucifer Anton. He is the hidden main antagonist throughout most of The Knight Shift, a main antagonist of NoMoreTruths, and a recurring character in Michael's Camera Season 2. Story The Knight Shift The Carver was the hidden main antagonist of Season 1 of The Knight Shift. He acted as the Edmond persona, first acting as a friend of Knight's before getting shot in the face by him, then later acting as the same person helping him out in the puzzle hallway. He is later seen once again in 5 Bullet in its true form as described in NoMoreTruths. It's unknown whether or not hes the entity that mutilated The Knight in 6 Torment. In 8 The Shift ''when The Knight is taken to The Carver's office within The Infernous, The Carver reveals himself as the one who donned the Edmond persona. The Carver hands Knight a book before fighting with him for some time. The Carver gets a call, then hand The Knight a gun. The Knight shoots the mirror instead of The Carver. ''Michael's Camera The Carver is a recurring character in Season 2 of Michael's Camera. The Knight orders from Michael the location of Knight, and once learning that he is a vessel for him, The Knight and Carver have a short face off before deciding to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs The Knight that The Hethe, the prime evil, as well as the creators of existence, require his assistance. Later, before the events of May 15, Michael tears into reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be a vessel for Edgar, who is, at this point in time, a fallen Hethe. Edgar then shoots The Carver in the head. Return to The Infernous The Carver, upon being shot in the head, returns to The Infernous, now as a prisoner of the cage he once built. He is there with The Knight. The two talk and plan on finding a way to escape The Infernous together, however, The Carver winds up having to face his own personal hell, The Knight coming to full power and overpowering The Carver. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking The Knight and the two have a brawl, during which, they mention the other ArknAngels and how he is one of them. The Carver is eventually overpowered by The Knight, who briefly departs. Upon returning, The Knight finds The Carver dying due to his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton, wearing thin. The Knight departs and seeks the help of The Hethe. The Carver's fate is left unknown afterwards. Appearance and Personality The personality of The Carver varies entirely on the vessel of which he is taking. In order to better affiliate with the Arknangels, The Carver uses Hooks to find himself a suiting vessel, and ends up with Luke (Lucifer) Anton. With Luke's personality being a more fun and outgoing, The Carver appears as less of a threat to both Michael and Knight, and under the name Ed (as a callback to his buddy Hook's nemesis Edmond Carey). Due to its nature, its appearance varies from person to person. *''To Cedric Kharon'': The Carver appears as a tall, red, skeletal creature baring many scars in the shape of animals on it's bony body. When utilizing one of the various animal's traits, the default being a bull's horn and a snake's tongue, the scars will bleed yet cause no visible harm to the Carver. *''To The Knight'': The Carver appears mainly as the 'Edmond persona' to Knight throughout the series, changing up and showing himself as a multi-armed demonic creature during one of the Knight's sanity attacks. *To Michael: Michael sees the Carver as Luke Anton, but the two never met nor are they from the same reality so there is no recognition factor. Abilites The Carver appears as whatever it knows will cause one the most pain and suffering, generally disturbing things, beings which appear intimidating or ones that will cause you personal psychological pain from the tormenting it causes. It can drive any known being to insanity when locating their every horror and playing upon them; even The Dekn themselves. It has the ability to appear as anything that will cause torment and pain, even the unknown, or impossible, so long as it can strike horror and indistinguishable fright into the masses. Category:Satan Category:Satanism Category:Demon Category:Dark Lord Category:Angel Category:Evil Light Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Gaolers Category:Trap Master Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Male Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Teleporters Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Outright Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Depowered Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Master Manipulator Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Liars Category:Honorable Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Time-Travellers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Illusionists